Conventional video cassette tape recorders utilize a separate elevation motor for loading and ejecting a cassette tape. The provision of such elevation motor causes the manufacturing cost to be increased. Since the motor is mounted on the side wall of the bracket of cassette housing, there are disadvantages of the complicated construction and the large size.
To eliminate the use of saparate motor, the use of existing loading motor has been proposed. In this case, a complicated power transmission construction is necessary, thereby causing the motor to be over-loaded.